Types Of Weapons
Just like there is many different types of Propulsion there is also many different types of weapons. This page will give you a guide to many different commonly used types. For details on specific weapons, click on the race information tab and then click weapons. Overview Weapons in this age are much more advanced and more powerful than conventional weapons. Despite this they are still used. There are many different weapons categories with lots of different types of weapons in them. Weapon categories can not be directly compared, this is because although plasma weapons are better than laser weapons, the strongest laser weapons is more powerful than the weaks plasma weapon. However, a general list of weapon categories is provided, this is not always accurate. General List At the top of the list is the least powerful category or type of weapons, at the bottom is the most powerful type/category of weapons. Remember that this list is general, it is very possible for a category to have a weapon that beats many other categories that are placed lower down the list. Realistically, they are all sort of the same powerfulness. *Conventional Weapons *Advanced Conventional Weapons *Energy Weapons *Laser Weapons *Ion Weapons *Antimatter Weapons *Plasma Weapons *Hyper Velocity Weapons Further Detail Here is a list of all of the above weapon categories explained with lots more detail. Conventional Weapons Conventional weapons are weapons that are used today in real life. This can be from a simple pistol to an RPG or a tank. Despite being old they are still quite powerful, after all, if an alien's skin is soft this type of weapon will do damage. Most of these weapons have been upgraded from simple gunpowder, the contain a blend of more powerful chemicals and the metal they are made of is often stronger. Legolands HECU use this type of weapon. This category of weapons includes ordinary explosives such as grenades, mortar shells, bombs and missiles. Advanced Conventional Weapons Advanced Conventional Weapons are just like Conventional weapons except they are more advanced and more powerful. Generally they are just like machine guns, rifles and shotguns except they shoot faster, further and can go through denser materials. What makes them good is that they are still quite powerful yet they are not electric which means they can't be disabled easily. These are not seen often as most advanced civilizations prefere electrical weapons. However, Legolands Special Ops use this category of weapons all the time. Note that this category does not include any kind of explosive such as missiles. However, it is possible for this type of weapon to have conventional explosives fired from them or used in conjunction with them such as an attached grenade launcher. Energy Weapons Energy weapons are simple weapons that use energy to kill any enemy. Not many weapons are in this category as more powerful ones are much powerful and probably cost the same amount of materials to make. The only reason these are used is they are quite easy to make and generally inflicts more damage then advanced conventional weapons. EMPs do use energy but are not in the category as they do not inflict any damage. They instead go into the category of Disrupters. Some of the Clone Armys weapons are this category but not much. Laser Weapons Laser weapons are very common. They are cheap to build, can be very small or very large and pack a giant punch. A Power Pistol is a perfect example of this type of weapon. These weapons are general a bolt of a laser (A laser turned on and off at very fast frequencies). This frequency can be modulated to get through or past force and energy fields. They can also be a constant stream of laser. You can get really small quick fire pistols or massive laser cannons. Nearly all of Legolands Clone Army use this type of weapon category along with their Makeshift Army. Lasers help drain Shields power but can not go through them. This category also includes missiles, charges and bombs. This versatility is one of the reasons it is very popular. Many alien ships also utilize this type of weapon category. Ion Weapons This weapon type is not seen as much as the others. This is because they are quite hard to make and consume lots of power. However, they are nice and powerful. Some races use them but they are quite inefficient. Legolands Force 4 uses this weapon type a bit. Ion bombs or missiles do not exist, only shooters and blasters. The weapon is simply a stream of ions. They can be negative or positive with varying power. They tend to melt straight through things very quickly. They also can get through Shields without needing to disable them. Antimatter Weapons Antimatter weapons are a very common form of weapons owned by advanced races. This is because Antimatter is quite hard to accumulate and keep stable without it annihilating itself prematurely. However, in large quantities the provide a very advanced form of destruction. Not only do they cause massive explosions, they will cause them when they come in to contact with any kind of materials so it does not matter what hull an enemy ship has. Weapons like these can inflict massive damage if a large quantity is obtained. Some of Legolands powerful ships use this type of weaponry. Force 4 also uses this and Ion weaponry. This type of weapon is blocked by Shields. Antimatter is also very versatile, it can be made into blasters, cannons, missiles, torpedoes and even bombs. Small hand held guns and large ship grade blasters can be made. Plasma Weapons This category is one of the most powerful forms of weapons. The concept is that when high energy plasma comes into contact with any other material it evaporates it. This type of weapon is extremely powerful allowing for strong metal hulls to instantly be turned to gas. As they are high energy they cant get through Shields but they can break them down very fast. A large plasma bomb can yield an enormous amount of power and destruction. Legoland has a few of these weapons but creating large amounts of high plasma and stabilizing it long enough to deliver it to any enemy is quite hard. Legolands most powerful plasma weapon is the Plasma Incrypter. A weapon that uses plasma is often referred to as being Plasmatic. Advanced races use this type of weapon. Small hand held weapons are very hard to make and have not been seen. This is because lots of circuitry and power is needed to stabilize the plasma. However, missiles and torpedoes are common. Hyper Velocity Weapons Hyper Velocity Weapons are the most powerful type of weapon available. They work on the basis of projecting high energy subatomic particles at high velocities. It does not matter what subatomic particle it is as there are many of them. It also does not matter which method is used to project them, as long as they are subatomic (Rarely atomic particles as well) and travel at high velocity it is in this category of weapons. This type of weapon requires an immense skill in science, technology and engineering. It is no surprise that Legoland have many of these weapons and non scientific races such as The Aliens have none of them. This is one of the reasons Legoland is so powerful. Some of these weapons can penetrate Shields, others can not. Some shoot one bolt, other fire a continuous stream of subatomic particles. These weapons unfortunately can not be made into bombs or missiles. They can however be made in small pistol like sizes and big, hydraulic mounted weapons like the one in the picture. Legoland has the most and the most powerful of these weapons. Other Weapons Other weapon types exist that are not intended to create physical destruction but cause damage and disruption in other ways. An example of this would be an EMP or an energy draining weapon. These weapons are known as Disruptors. EMP An EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse weapon) is designed to disrupt electronics. This would stop computers, vehicles and whole bases from working disabling shields and weapons as well as the primary Computer that controls it all. This type of weapon can be combated with having strong Shields. The Shields would absorb the attack. Draining Beam This type of weapon looks like a laser. Instead of causing damage it absorbs power from what ever it is attacking. This not only weakens your enemy but also provides you with additional power. If Shields are up it will often take energy away from them. Overload Beam This type of weapon looks like a laser. Instead of causing damage this weapon is designed to overload a systems circuits with power. This is the most effective form of attack as it not only shuts the electrical systems down but also renders them useless until they are fully repaired and replaced. This can also be used to overload the Shields around a base or ship. Delivery Methods A weapon can deliver its power in many different ways. Here is the general main ones. Shooter A shooter, or sometimes knows as a blaster, cannon, gun and many others is a very common delivery method. A gun is a shooter as it shoots the bullet. A laser is also a shooter, the laser is shot out of it. Even the giant plasma arrays on ships are also shooters as they shoot the plasma from your ship to an enemy ship. Warhead A Warhead is the part of a missile or torpedo that carries the explosives. It can be any type of weapon from conventional explosives to plasma discharges in plasma missiles. This alone is just like a bomb. It cannot be projected or shoot unless it has its missile body to deliver it. A warhead without its alone is still dangerous as it still hold all of the potential energy ready to be released. A Plasma Incrypter is an example of one of these. Missile A missile is a device that delivers a weapons power by the means of Propulsion. A missile is made up of two parts, the body and the warhead. The body is the part with all of the fuel to allow it to travel to its destination and all of the computer command, defence and targeting systems. The warhead is the part that actually explodes. Missiles are normally ground or air to either ground, air or space. Ones that can go into space normally can only hit targets in orbit. Torpedo A torpedo is just like a missile except they are equipped for space travel. They can go much faster than standard missiles (some even have a small Warp Drive built in to them.) and are intended for vessel to vessel or space station attacks. They cannot be launched from ground or air. They can however be launched from space or air to hit targets on the surface of a planet as gravity can be used as a form of Propulsion. Bomb A bomb is simple a device that explodes. It has no means of Propulsion by itself. It can either be taken to its target or dropped on it by ships. They are just like warheads except they can not be attached to a body to propel it in any way. Other Sometimes there are other weapons or means of delivery that do not fit into any of the above categories. For more information on them go to their specific page. Category:Other Technology